


Sicut Canis In Calorem

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Because I'm a sap like that, DFAB reader, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You and Damien get your after-prom party on in the bathroom.





	Sicut Canis In Calorem

**Author's Note:**

> Have I reached a new low? Have I????
> 
> The answer is HELL NO BITCH
> 
> This game is so much fun and I REALLY lucked out getting Damien's secret ending on my first run. Naturally, I kept fucking things up after that and I JUST WANT TO GO TO PROM WITH VERA TOO SLDKFLJSKDLJF
> 
> I really loved the writing style of this game, so I did my best to sort of imitate that. This is really just a ridiculous, self-aware fic and it was a lot of fun writing it. I hope you guys have fun reading it!
> 
> No pronouns used for Blue in this fic—while it's implied that they've got a dfab body, you can read them as a nongendered character :3

Prom was an absolute blast. Literally. Almost.

Damien nearly blew up the entire gym as he rolled up to school in his fiery red corvette possessed by several demon friends from Hell. You proudly sat in the passenger seat, grinning from ear to ear and waving to your friends. Despite the dramatic entrance (it wasn’t even the most dramatic of the night—you should have seen Vera’s), it didn’t shit on anyone else’s fun, especially yours. After months of getting to know him and fighting off bro werewolves and an interdimensional prince, you had enough fun and boldness to go after your man who was going after his dreams of becoming a hairstylist. Guess who did your hair?

Damien, obviously. Otherwise, what would be the point?

The party went on for several hours until Polly accidentally drugged the punch with sleeping pills rather than ecstasy. Instead of sticking around and dancing to rave music atop knocked-out high schoolers, you and Damien ran off to the bathrooms outside near the school field. It’s weird having a bathroom in this area, but super convenient for the two of you and for hot, literary purposes.

You dragged him into the girls’ bathroom, pushing him against the nearest wall and pressing your lips against his. The kiss was electrifying, literally. Actually literally this time around, though. Sparks flew through your body and surely through Damien’s as well, and he responded by tucking his hands under your polka dot dress to grab your ass. You moaned against his lips and you pulled back, eager to take off some of his clothes and get the  _ real _ fun started.

Not that prom wasn’t really fun. That was cool, too. Until the sleeping pill thing.

“Fuck, Blue,” Damien growled. “You can do that without a battery?”

Another squeeze of your ass and your fingers faltered trying to unbutton his tuxedo shirt. “Yeah. I’ve got a few installed in my brain. So I can, like, live.”

“That’s badass.”

Badass that you can live or badass that you can make a few sparks if you’re horny enough? Whatever the case, Damien was on a quest to get you melting in his arms, kissing your neck while you tried to undress him. Now  _ he _ was causing all the sparks at that point. You were left shaking and murmuring his name, asking for more. At the same time, he was trying to find the zipper on your dress and keep a hand on your ass. Coordination is tough sometimes.

The third time wasn’t the charm, so he resorted to simply tearing one side of the dress and pulling it down far enough to expose your breasts. You pouted, grabbing his horn and yanking gently. That seemed to turn him on even more. It turned you on, too, since he’d been going to town on your nipples, using his tongue and sucking like his afterlife depended on it.

“I spent nearly all my money on this dress,” you half-complained, turning so that you’re pressed to the wall now. “You—mm, you owe me.”

“Can I pay it back in the form of fucking?” he asked with a chuckle.

You couldn’t really deny that type of payment, not when you’ve been wanting this for a while. One of his hands dropped beneath your dress again, finding your panties and reaching down to play with your clit. You seized and did your best to keep your legs open wide enough for Damien to use those devilish fingers. In turn, you pulled his horn again and cried out his name.

“You’re so wet,” he hummed in your ear. “I’m afraid I might electrocute you once we’re done here.”

“That’s—” you were cut off when he slipped one finger inside and your body burned up, “that’s not how it works.”

He didn’t care. He pressed another finger into you and found that sweet spot so easily you were almost jealous because you’ve never been able to do it by yourself. Possessed and putty in his arms, you floated several inches off the floor and arched your back as he massaged that spot. Just when you were about to have the orgasm of your life, he pulled his fingers out and you dropped back to the floor. 

You whined in protest. “Damien!”

“Relax, baby Blue,” he said. “I want you coming on my cock, not my fingers.”

You rolled your eyes and smiled. That was fair, you supposed. At least you were hot and worked up and very much admiring his cock once he pulled it out of his trousers.

You had never seen a demon’s dick before. Thanks to Damien, now you were praising gods and demons alike for something that will absolutely destroy you and make you feel amazing with one sizeable package in a shape you’re more than able to handle.

“Like what you see?”

Rather than answering him with words like a normal person (or...monster, thing), you hastily dropped your panties and spread your legs, dress hiked up and shamelessly showing yourself off. His cock twitched and he stroked himself several times, approaching you with a feral grin that screamed nothing but trouble. And hot sex.

Because you two weren’t human and the common norms of human sex didn’t apply to either of you, Damien easily pushed himself inside while you felt the sweetest joy and pleasure and the ironically heavenly stretch of his cock. You were back to that floating possession-y state, legs wrapped around his waist and his hands tightly gripping your hips. 

Several bouts of whispered sweet nothings later and he was pounding into you like nobody’s business. You latched onto his shoulders and moaned like all those characters in your fanfiction when they got to fuck the hottest character. Each thrust, each growl and groan of your name rang in your ear and you were left to drown in bliss. It didn’t take long for him to find your g-spot once again. From where you were drowning, you could see stars. Man, this was really something straight out of fanfiction.

Damien so magically hit that spot over and over again until you were coming and moaning like a porn star. Your legs shook around him and you buzzed with cries of his name and sudden spews of Latin. You never learned Latin. You never knew sparks could fly out of your genitals, either, but that was a thing that was happening. It was enough to have Damien roaring something in Latin, too. He came inside you with one hard slam, knocking you back on the wall and filling you up. You kissed each other to calm yourselves down, endorphins settling back into their respective endocrine glands.

“Go to Hell,” Damien said softly against your lips, “with me. You’d like it there.”

Perhaps you would. You weren’t so used to warm climates and the sounds of tortured souls. With Damien, though, you felt as though could get used to anything. You leaned back in to kiss him again, relaxing and beginning to come back to the ground.

As you did, you both heard barking coming from within the stalls. Upon getting most of your clothes back in order, the two of you opened up one stall to find a large, two-headed brown pit bull. One head stared at both of you. The other head pawed the roll of toilet paper in the stall.

“Um….” you looked up at Damien. “Did you summon that?”

“I dunno. You were speaking Latin too,” he said, shrugging. “Maybe that’s why it’s got two heads?”

You held out your hand and the dog approached curiously. One quick sniff and one head nibbled your fingers, while the other yipped at the sight of Damien. 

You giggled as you scratched the head facing you. “Cutie. Can we keep him?”

Damien laughed with you as he kneeled and rubbed the belly of the beast, very eager and very happy. “Hell yeah, we can keep him. We summoned him, after all. It’d be wrong to send him back.”

“Aww. A lover of fire  _ and _ dogs.”

“And you.”

Your cold, monster heart warmed.

Neither of you figured out what incantations were said in the heat of the moment. Hell, neither of you knew that could happen without some sort of pentagram or symbol or sacrifice. However it happened, you both settled on naming it Dante and Lord Fireblaster 9000. You gained +1 adorable pet, +1000 love from Damien, and +1 cozy home when you moved in with him in the depths of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Sicut Canis In Calorem - Google Translated Latin for "Like a Dog in Heat"
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and a nice place in Hell are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
